


Take the long way home

by orphan_account



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, School bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt, by eviltwin :J2 highschool AU (lol)<br/>Making out on the schoolbus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the long way home

Jared is going to get them kicked off the bus again.

 

It's not as if the possibility is without precedent.

The first time Jensen had to walk home because of Jared's fucking around they were in eigth grade and had known each other seven and a half hours.

Four years later and the asshole is still at it.

In the eighth grade it happened because Jared smacked Denny Heatly in the back of the head with a math text-book for calling Jensen a faggot.

This time it's the fact that Jared has his tongue down Jensen's throat and his hand down Jensen's pants and Jensen is having a really hard time staying quiet enough that they don't get caught.

Jensen can't really find the where-with-all to complain about either circumstance.

Jared gets as close as he can, squeezes Jensen's cock at the same time he bites down on Jensen's earlobe. Jensen couldn't stop himself from coming if his life depended on it and it's all over except for the walk home.

 

“Get the FUCK off my bus!” Mr Openshaw tells them, his face so red he looks like he's going to pop a vein.

 

Jensen stands and watches the bus pull away. He looks over at Jared and tries to school his face into some semblance of aggravation. “You're an asshole!” He says, slings his pack over one shoulder and takes off without looking back.

“You love me anyway!” Jared says, catching up he yanks Jensen's pack away and slings it over his own shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jensen says with a long suffering sigh, and let's his boyfriend carry his books home.

Good thing it's a 2 mile walk. It'll give him time to try and figure out how the hell they are going to explain _this_ one.


End file.
